The UnderworlderZ
by kenny-map
Summary: Ten years have passsed since the Planet Earth was demolished, taking along the lives of the last two Saiyajins in the universe... Recruited by the Kais, they must cease an evil plot to change the past and present, or they risk the chance of ...COMPLETE
1. The Recruitment

**The UnderworlderZ**

Chapter 1: The Recruitment**   
  
**"_Kaaa-meeee-haaa-meeeeeeee-HAAAAAA_!!"  
  
Goku sent an enormous yellow Chi blast plummeting directly towards Vegeta.  
  
"Kakarott!"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and braced himself for the impact.  
  
"Ugh_... HAAAaaaa_!"  
  
"Not fair Vegeta. I thought we weren't gonna go past Super Saiya-jin 2," Goku whined.  
  
"I thought u knew me by now Kakarott. I'll do anything to win."  
  
"Same old Vegeta… aww man."  
  
_"Hey Goku, Vegeta!"_  
  
Vegeta and Goku spun around simultaneously to see the Supreme Kai standing way off behind them.  
  
"Hey Supreme Kai!" Goku greeted him joyously.  
  
"Hey Goku, I need to ask you guys a favor."  
  
"I don't just give people favors," Vegeta gruffly replied.  
  
"This task is extremely important. Something which u must also take very seriously."  
  
"We're listening."  
  
"I'm requesting your assistance on behalf of the Counsel of Kais. There is a sacred metallic treasure called the Yttrium, which needs your undivided attention. It's a treasure, which has been in our family for thousands of generations. A treasure concealed from the eyes of both the living and the dead. Every five thousand years we have a special festival, which involves the sanctifying of this rare item. And on the fifth day of the fifth month, the seven Dragons of the Heavens release the Yttrium from the sacred barrier. It is then placed in the hands of a warrior that's true and trustworthy; a warrior that's worthy of the name  
"Protector".  
  
It is the custom of the Kais for the Yttrium to be placed in the hands of the Supreme overseer of the universe at present. But an exception was made once we learnt of the severity of this year's festival..."  
  
"Sounds interesting," Goku chimed excitedly. "But you still haven't  
told us the _real_ problem."  
  
"Well the festival actually takes place five days after the Yttrium is revealed. And it's within those five days that the treasure has to be closely under surveillance. You see, in the book of ancient prophecies, it was foretold that on the 1000th celebration of the Yttrium, an evil being would attempt to fully grasp the treasure's  
power. And if this so-called being somehow manages to un-lock the Yttrium's true potential, there will be catastrophic consequences!"  
  
"Oh I see," Vegeta replied. "So then that's where Kakarott and I   
step in right?"  
  
"Exactly! We need strong dependable warriors that will be able to battle this thing if it really does arrive. We need strong dependable warriors like u and Goku..."  
  
"So do u know exactly where and when this incident will occur?"  
  
"That's one thing the prophecy never elaborated upon," Shin replied.  We have no clue as to who this being is, where he's from or when he will strike. The only thing we do know is that we have to be alert and fully prepared."  
  
"Just great! We're basically going into a battle with blindfolds on!" Vegeta fretted. "This sounds like suicide!"  
  
"Well I must admit, this does sound a bit life threatening. But think of it this way Vegeta... u guys are already dead."  
  
"Why you!!"  
  
Vegeta launched foward angrily and grabbed Shin by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"He he... relax Vegeta. It was just a silly joke."  
  
Hmph!"  
  
"So when is this treaseure going to be revealed anyways?" Goku cut in.  
  
"The ceremony for the Seven Dragons takes place tomorrow at the Underworld Temple. There u will officially begin your duties and be dubbed the 'Protectors' of the Yttrium."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"So I suggest that u guys beef up on the intense training and purify yourselves at the 'Passive' stream just ten miles from here. It's said once u bathe withing its waters, this stream has the power to increase your strength ten-fold. It is also a great source of purification."  
  
"Jeez! Shin Come ON!" Vegeta grumbled. "Is all this really necessary?"  
  
"Of course it is Vegeta. And I'll like to stay and chat a bit more about this situation with u guys but unfortunately, I have a meeting to attend to. I have to meet with the Kais counsel soon..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow at the Underground Temple..."  
  
"But Supreme Kai..." Goku whined.  
  
"What is it now Kakarott? He's gone already dammit!" Vegeta rumbled.  
  
"I just forgot to ask him something."  
  
"I'm afraid to even ask u '_what_' "  
  
"Well u see," Goku continued. "I wanted to know if there'll be any grub at the ceremony tomorrow."  
  
"Oh brother!"  
  
"I mean come on Vegeta, don't u think we should at least get something to munch on too?"  
  
"Come on Kakarott, let's go."  
  
"Are you even listening to me Vegeta?"  
  
"I said come _ON_".  
  
"_Vegetaaaaa!!!_"


	2. The Ceremony

Chapter 2: The Ceremony 

"Come on Vegeta!  Or we're gonna be late for the ceremony!"

"Oh just relax Kakarott!" Vegeta shouted as he trailed behind with his arms behind his head.

"It's not like we know where this so-called Underworld Temple is anyways.  So I don't see any reason why we should be rushing."

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and dropped himself heavily onto the lowly cut grass.

"Ahh… this feels good."

"Well I think we'll at least get a head-start if we ask King Yema about this place.  What do you think? Huh Vegeta?  Vegeta?"

Goku spun around frantically to see Vegeta somewhere far behind him dozing off on the ground.

"Ahhhh… Vegetaaaaa, this is no time to be relaxing."

Goku zoomed towards Vegeta's position in a panic.

"After all the Supreme Kai mentioned, you still don't seem to be taking this seriously… you…"

"You _what_ Kakarott? You guys treat Shin like he's some sort of God or something.  As far as I see, he's just another weakling who should bow before this mighty saiya-jin prince.  Shin could kiss my…"

"_Hey guys_!"

"Uhh… Shin.. I mean Supreme Kai," Goku stummered.

"You're finally here."

"Yes and I came to take you guys to the ceremony."

Vegeta continued to lay there carefree as if separated  from actual reality.

*Yawn*

"Umm Vegeta, aren't you coming?"

Vegeta deliberately ignored Shin's remarks and continued to dwindle in his own thoughts and sweet relaxation.

"Come on Supreme Kai, let's go," Goku suggested.

"We're leaving without him?'

"No we're teleporting with him whether he's lying down or standing up."

*****

"_Let go of me Kakarott!_"

"_Shhhh_, the ceremony has already started you guys." 

"Hmmph!"

Vegeta puffed his face in anger and reluctantly respected the Kai's wishes.

_Just garbage_, Vegeta though himself as the sermon progressed and reached its peak.  He fidgeted and tapped his feet restlessly, anxiously awaiting the ceremony to end.

"When are these dragons gonna appear anyways?" Vegeta roared with impatience.

Disrupted by the sudden outburst, everyone shifted their attention in annoyance.  Simultaneously, the ceremony was obstructed by a loud outcry of snorts and angry whispers.

"_What an outrage_!"  One of the council Kais hissed in disgust.   "And he is supposed to be one of the Yttrium's protectors?!"

And as the objections grew more chaotic, no one even acknowledged the seven dragons descending one by one from the heavens.  Each dragon emerged in a pyramid of fireworks, lights and colors.  Colors so beautiful and so unreal, even the temple walls seemed to gasp in awe.  Their presence illuminated the temple in a sea of clear light that stretched throughout and beyond the temple gates.  And amongst the chorus of _Ooos _and _Ahhs_, their voices bellowed like trombones as they requested the bearer of the Yttrium to step forward.

"It's time," the Supreme Kai whispered before pushing Goku towards the altar.

"What am I supposed to do?" Goku questioned.

"Just move forward," the Supreme Kai urged.

Goku stepped up cautiously a bit intimidated by the beasts floating before him.

"Are you the Chose One?" the dragons inquired.

"Uh… yes I am."

"Step forward please."

Goku moved up a bit more until his feet rested firmly upon the altar steps.  And in a rush of violent white light, each dragon surrounded his body, levitating him within a pillar of yellow light.

With eyes trembling in fear and anxiety, Goku surveyed the area glowing mistily around him.

"Where… where am I?"

"You are now within the ancient sanctuary of the seven dragons; a sanctuary beyond the reach of even the holiest of Kais.  It is here you will receive the rarest and most precious of items in all of the universe; the Yttrium with all it's power and glory."

A beautiful young woman suddenly emerged from within the thick mist.  She was surrounded by six male warriors covered in armor gleaming rich of gold.  Her beauty and radiance was unlike anything Goku had ever seen before; so remarkable, so pure, almost unreal.

"Uhh… who… who are you?"

"I am the leader, the Queen of the seven dragons…"

"You're a dragon?" Goku cut in with curiosity.

"Yes, and these six warriors are my guardians and allies."

The young woman graced slowly forward and placed her hands upon Goku's shoulders.

"Wha… what are you doing?"

She leaned forward just a bit, just enough to crush Goku's lips against hers.  And within that brief intimate moment, she softly pried open Goku's hands placing a cold metal orb within his grasp.

"Uhhh…"

"This is the Yttrium," she gently whispered.  "Protect it and use it wisely."

And with the swiftness of a hurricane breeze, each of the dragons disappeared within a blinding flash of white light.

"Don't worry, I promise I will."

"_Hey Goku! Goku!_"

"Huh? Oh Supreme Kai, is that you?'

"Who else would it be Kakarott, are you already losing your mind?! Vegeta said harshly.  "And what's with the red cheeks?"

Goku held his face in embarrassment as her realized he was still flushed from his recent encounter.

"She kissed me…"

"What are you babbling about this time Kakarott?!"

"I can't believe she kissed me." Goku whispered.

"Who kissed you Goku? And by the way, where did you disappear to?" the Supreme Kai questioned.

"I disappeared?"

"Yes you did Kakarott!  And for an entire minute too."

"A minute?"

_It seemed like it was much longer_, Goku thought to himself.

"Did he receive the Yttrium?"  the Kai's council intervened.

Goku opened up his both palms to reveal a glowing metallic orb about the size of a tennis ball.  He turned his back to the altar and faced the Yttrium towards the crowd.

"Wow, it's beautiful," a few of the Kais whispered.

"So remarkable."

"So precious."

"Come on Goku, we need to secure the Yttrium as soon as possible," the Supreme Kai cautioned.

"Okay."

Wasting no more time, Shin teleported both Goku and Vegeta to a miniature shrine located on a tiny blue planet.

"Place the Yttrium with this glass chamber," the Supreme Kai ordered.  "There it will stay until the festival."

"Are you sure about this Supreme Kai?' Goku asked.

"Don't you trust my judgment Goku?"

"I sure don't!" Vegeta grumbled under his breath.

"Okay, I'm gonna carry you guys back to King Kai's planet.  There you will remain until further summoned.

"Hmph!"  Vegeta fretted in disagreement.

"Is there a problem Vegeta?" the Supreme Kai asked.

"Actually there is!"

"Come on Vegeta, calm down," Goku suggested.

"No, I'm not going to calm down Kakarott!  Who does he think he is ordering us around like that…"

And as the warriors continued to ramble their objections, little did they realize that lurking behind them with the shadows, was a presence which grieved for supremacy; a presence longing to grasp the true power of the rare treasure.

"Is everything ok Goku?"

"Huh? Uh yeah, everything is fine," Goku goofed.

What was that strange power I sensed?  It felt so… so sinister… 

"Hey Kakarott, come on let's go!"

"Coming guys."

A bit worried about leaving the Yttrium behind, Goku reluctantly joined the others as they prepared to leave the planet.

Goku looked at the orb one last time before making his departure.

_I hope u know what you're doing Supreme Kai._

Up next…

Chapter 3: The Plot 


	3. The Plot

Chapter 3: The Plot

_*Groans*_

"Aww man, I can't sleep," Goku whined softly.  "Maybe I should have a midnight snack or something."

_*Soft humming*_

"Kakarott? Is that you?"

"Oh Vegeta, didn't realize you were awake.  So I guess you can't sleep either huh?"

Vegeta continued to peer through an open window as Goku made his way to his side.

"You know Vegeta, I was wondering…"

Vegeta switched his position a bit to look at Goku.

"…did you feel that strange presence earlier?  You know, around the time when we were on the small planet where the Yttrium is now stored?"

Vegeta stared at Goku a bit puzzled.

"You mean you didn't feel it?"

Vegeta switched his attention again and resumed staring at the stars which illuminated the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Goku asked.  "King Kai's new planet has great scenery."

_Yeah it's beautiful_, Vegeta thought to himself.  _A bit nostalgic is a good way of putting it.  Sorta reminds_

_me of Planet Vegeta._

Vegeta pulled at the curtains and slid the window shut.

"I'm going back a bed now Kakarott.  Good night."

Vegeta waved his hand in dismissal before dropping himself heavily unto King Kai's sofa bed.

"Well alright then Vegeta… good night."

Goku stared at his friend in confusion before retreating to his bed as well.

Vegeta watched as Goku disappeared into the next room while tucking himself between the cotton sheets.

_It's not that I didn't feel that strange energy Kakarott.  It's just that it felt so familiar to me.  Like I've collided or maybe even connected with those powers before._

Vegeta stared up at the endless darkness surrounding the room, pondering about what he had felt out there.

I have to find out where that strange energy came from.  I just have too… 

****

_Meanwhile…_ somewhere in the Home For Infinite Losers, there was a small temple hidden deep underground.  Within its walls resided an organization of warriors brewing a sinister plot to claim the dominant position in the Universe.

Leading them was a man long forgotten by both the living and the dead; a man who was once of high class and high caliber in the universe.

"Alright my warriors, the opportunity we've been awaiting has finally arrived.  We'll finally have a chance to make a difference once again and re-claim our status as the most powerful warriors of the Universe!"

The men erupted in loud applause and excitement, and the temple walls seemed to shake in elation.

"No longer should we have to lurk in the shadows and the holes like mice, while the small kittens try to act like Lions.  We are the Lions, we are the Kings, and we will once again grasp universal domination.  We shall triumph over our enemies and taste sweet vengeance! We shall harness the Yttrium's true power and rule over all of space and time!"

"_Yeah_!"  The warriors bellowed.  "_Hail to Lord tlegev!_"

The entire congregation willingly pledged their allegiance to the boastful speaker, they swore their undying loyalty and trust to his uplifting words.

"_This is it men_!"

The one they called Ategev finally revealed a beautiful orb glowing on a tall pillar made of concrete.

"_Victory shall be Ours_!"


	4. The Revelation

Okay, I updated again.  I haven't gotten the amount of reviews that I wanted but.. ah well.  This is for those of you who did review my story.  Tell me what u think.  I also changed the rating of the story to PG-13 because it doesn't really have violence in it right now.

Now on to chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Revelation

"Hey Goku! Vegeta! _Wake up!_"

King Kai came storming through his living room in a fit of nervousness and panic.

"Wha… what?!"  Goku woke up frantically crashing clumsily to the floor.

"_Oww!_"

"Goku, this is no time to goof around!"  King Kai screamed.  "The Supreme Kai requests your services immediately!"

Still rubbing his head in agony, Goku quickly slipped on his training uniform.

"What's all this about King Kai?"

"No time to explain, just hurry!"

"Hurry huh?"  Goku said slyly.  "Seems like someone else is still sleeping on the couch."

Vegeta groaned comfortably in his sleep and rolled to the other side of the sofa bed.

_"Ahhhh_!  You saiya-jins are so…!"

"So _what_ King Kai?" Vegeta cut in.

"Uhhh… huh?  You were awake?  Oh brother."

King Kai suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"What's up with him?" Vegeta asked.

Goku shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, come on then, let's go Kakarott."

"Right."

*****

"Hmmm, where did everybody go?"  Goku scanned the planet proficiently trying to pinpoint Shin's location.  "The Supreme Kai's planet looks so deserted."

"That's because it is deserted," an elderly voice replied.

Goku and Vegeta quickly turned around to accommodate the person's full attention.

"Elder Kai?"

"Yes Goku.  It's been a while."

"So where is Shin and the others?  Goku inquired.

"Actually, they left a while ago on a very important mission.  Shin told me to inform you of his whereabouts.  He said that you should meet him at the Home for Infinite Losers."

"Why there?" Vegeta cut in.

"Beats me, he took off without mentioning anything else.  He seemed a bit worried if you asked me.  Or maybe terrified is a better way of putting it."

"Come on Kakarott, let's not waste anymore time here.  I have a feeling that something terrible is about to happen."

Goku looked at his friend with deep concern before obeying his anxious wishes.  They teleported to the lower underworld, where the scum of the universe resided.  And it was there they began their search for the Supreme Kai and the answers they were desperately aching for.

"Kakarott!  Over here!"

"What is it Vegeta?"

"Look down there…"

Goku's eyes widened in horror as he followed the direction to where Vegeta's finger pointed.

"Is the Supreme Kai among those mangled bodies?'  Goku inquired.

"No, but he might be if we don't hurry."

Vegeta crawled into the secret passageway and Goku dove in behind him.  It was within those walls they were finally able to come to the Supreme Kai's aid.

"Supreme Kai, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Goku.  It's just a few minor cuts and bruises."

"But who would do this to you?" Vegeta inquired.

"I was unable to get a good look at his face.  I was only able to hold on to his name.  His followers called him Ategev."

_Ategev?  Never heard of that name before_, Vegeta thought.

"You guys should get moving because he already has possession of the Yttrium.  You guys have to stop him before he fully utilizes its power."

"But we can't leave you here like this," Goku replied selflessly.  "We need to…"

"There's no time Kakarott!  Didn't you hear what Shin just said!  They already have the Yttrium so we have to get going _now_!"

"Don't worry about me Goku.  I'll catch up with you guys later.  Just be careful."

The two saiya-jins finally bade farewell to the Supreme Kai and departed deeper down the passageway.  It was there they came across a predicament where the path had now split in two.

"Just great!  Now what Kakarott?"

"Hmm.  I guess we'll just have to split up.  You'll take the left and I'll take the right."

"Alright then," Vegeta reluctantly agreed.

"Good luck Vegeta!" Goku shouted as he began walking down his side of the passageway.

"Whatever Kakarott!  Hmph!"

_Now I wonder where this path eventually leads to_, Goku thought to himself carelessly. 

As he scoured deeper within the enemies' domain, a negative energy seemed to gradually surround him.  The energy seemed to grow more stifling as he neared even closer to the end of the passageway.

"Is anybody there?"

Goku's journey soon came to an end when he discovered the Yttrium glowing beautifully on a cushion made of silk.  Next to the treasure, was a warrior standing in armor, a warrior who somehow looked a lot like him.

"Who are you?"  Goku asked demandingly.

"I think you already know the answer to that question my friend…"

****

I wonder if Kakarott is having better luck than I am?  I've been walking under here for almost an hour now!

"Lord Ategev said we should go to the temple immediately!"

"Vengeance is finally _ours_!"

"**_Yeah!_**"

Vegeta hid amongst the shadows as the men skipped deeper into the corridors.

Are my eyes fooling me, or were those really saiya-jins just now? 

"Hail to Lord Ategev!"

I guess I should follow them.

Vegeta snuck quickly down the pathway until he came across an opened door.  Inside, was an immense temple fully congregated by saiya-jin warriors.

_I **was** right.  They were saiya-jins_…

"Alright my warriors!  The time has finally come!"

It's that strange familiar energy again.  Could it be? 

"Bring the intruder forward!"

Kakarott?  What in the world is… 

As Goku was dragged against his will towards the altar, the speaker gradually removed his hooded robe.

"Vegeta?  No, you're not Vegeta.  Who… who are you?"  Goku asked.

"I'll answer that question for you Kakarott!"  Vegeta cut in.  "That man standing before you is no other than King Vegeta.  He is my father…"


	5. The Proposal

Chapter 5: The Proposal 

The congregation suddenly simmered to a serene and calm quiet.  Each eye was focused on the bold warrior who dared to call _Lord Ategev_ his father.

"You warrior, step forward!"

Vegeta obeyed his father's orders and moved towards the temple altar.  He stopped at the front of the congregation where he could see his father face to face.

"It's an honor to see you again King Vegeta," Vegeta said before bowing respectfully to his knees.

"Huh? Vegeta…?"

Goku watched in amazement as Vegeta humbled himself before the proud man.

_Hmm.  I never saw Vegeta act this way before_.

"Stand up… my son."

The congregation roared in chaos by Lord Ategev's sudden revelation.

_So he is Vegeta's father_, Goku thought to himself.  _But I wonder what he wants with the Yttrium._

"Quiet!"

Silence once again engulfed the temple as Lord Ategev called for everyone's attention.

"_It is time_!"

"Time for what father?  What do you intend to do with the Yttrium?"

"I'm going to change history my son.  Both of us and our warrior race shall reclaim our dominant position in the universe."

Vegeta stared at his father in puzzlement.

"The memory of our destruction centuries ago still continues to haunt my mind," King Vegeta continued.  "I'll never forget how easily we were defeated by the hands of Frieza."

Begin recap… 

Intercom:  All warriors to the armory!  All warriors to the armory!

"What's going on?

"The armory? Are we going to war?"

"Lord Frieza must have requested more men."

"He must be planning something big."

"_Yeah_."

"This could be the battle of the century."

"Let's go you guys."

Intercom: "Listen up men!  This is your King speaking."

"Hey, it's King Vegeta!"

Intercom: "It's about time our warrior race stood up and grasped what should rightfully be ours.  It is time we re-claimed our independence and took back our lives.  It is time to take a stand.  We shall defeat Frieza and his henchmen and become the destined rulers of the universe."

"Yeah!"

Everyone erupted in applause as they absorbed King Vegeta's uplifting words.

Intercom: "All men to their battle stations. Everyone prepare for war….!!!"

**_…End of Recap_**

"Little did we know that Frieza was already on to us; laughing at our plans for a so-called revolt.  We were eradicated in a matter of seconds.  We were eradicated before we could even put up a fight.  You of all people should know exactly how I feel Vegeta.  You of all people should be able to understand my plight.  Don't you want to taste vengeance my son?  Don't you want to go back to that time when the saiya-jins ruled the universe?"

King Vegeta peered anxiously at his son patiently awaiting his reply.

"You have my solemn oath father.  With me at your side, victory shall be ours."

The congregation erupted in applause by Vegeta's final decision.  However, on the other hand, Goku was not at all contented.

"Vegeta you have to think this over.  What your father is plotting is _wrong_!"

"_Quiet_ Kakarott!  You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment.  So long I've wanted to have revenge on Frieza for what he had done to our warrior race.  You of all people should know how we actually feel.  Your own father, your own flesh and blood Kakarott, died at the hands of that madman.  You can't tell me that you don't even care!"

"But all that is in the past now Vegeta.  Look at how much has changed.  We're living peaceful lives now.  What sense does it make to go back to a world of chaos?!"

"So Typical of you Kakarott.  Always preaching about peace."

Vegeta formed a huge blue energy ball within the palm of his right hand.

"It's time to make a choice Kakarott.  It is time it end all this nonsense."

He made the energy ball a bit larger and gazed pitifully at his friend.

"Don't do this Vegeta!"

Vegeta formed an evil smirk on his face and raised his right palm to the air.

"Goodbye Kakarott!"

Vegeta thrust his hand forward releasing the energy ball in Goku's direction.  The blast consumed Goku in a sea of light erupting half the temple into rubble.  Joining the debris was Goku, who was badly injured and unconscious.

"See you back in the past Kakarott."


	6. The Journey

Chapter 6: The Journey

"Wake up Goku.  Goku wake up."

"Where am I?"  Goku awoke to the sound of a woman's soothing voice softly whispering into his ear.  He was lying in a room of pure white; very similar to the sanctuary of the seven Dragons.

_The Queen of the Dragons… that was her voice_, Goku thought.

"We need your help Goku…"

So I was correct.

"…The universe will fall into chaos if King Vegeta completes his plan.  You must travel to the past after him and cease this evil plot.  You must free him from his madness before it is too late."

"But how will I get there?" Goku asked.  "I no longer have possession of the Yttrium."

"There is another way."  The young woman stared deeply into Goku's eyes entering the dark corridors of his mind.  _He really is the Chosen one_, she thought.  _The one we've been waiting for_.  

"Now think of Planet Vegeta, Goku," she continued.  Desire in your heart to live within the conflict of the past.  Grasp the will to join your warrior race in their struggle for survival.  And if your will is strong your thoughts will carry you the rest of the way."

What does that mean? 

"But if you realize you can't make it, call out to me and I'll do the rest."  The young woman leaned over Goku, lightly brushing her lips against his.  "I'll be watching over you Goku.  Now wake up and begin your journey."

"Wake up Goku.  Wake up."

"Goku! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?"  Goku awoke a bit startled from a familiar voice calling out to him.  He opened his eyes only to be surprised by the Supreme Kai bowing down over him.

"Supreme Kai, how did you get here?"

"What do you mean by that Goku? This is my planet."

Goku looked around him thoroughly and began to realize that the scenery had changed.  He was outside in the sunlight lying under a huge old tree with grass and flowers blooming around him.  _So was that all just a dream?_ Goku thought.  _Wasn't I in the Dragon's sanctuary just now?_

Goku rubbed his thumb lightly against his lips and recapped all that was said in his mind.

And if I was really in the Dragon's sanctuary, what did she mean by your thoughts will carry you the rest of the way?

"Hey Goku, are you okay?" Shin asked.  "Something seems to be bothering you."

"To tell you the truth Supreme Kai, I really don't know.  So much has happened since the Yttrium's ceremony that I'm beginning to question my destiny."  Goku eased up from the ground a bit and leaned his back against the tree.  "Vegeta is no longer with us.  And with him against me, I don't know if I can succeed."

Goku explained to Shin what had happened at the hidden temple underground and he recapped the words spoken by the beautiful young woman in his dreams.  "I don't get it Supreme Kai, what does she mean by 'my thoughts will carry me the rest of the way?'"

"It's more like a riddle Goku, and there's a simple meaning to it.  The Queen of the Dragons has once again granted you life…"

"I'm alive?!" Goku chimed in shock.

"…And now that you're alive," the Supreme Kai continued, "you'll be able to leave this dimension and travel through space and time.  In other words, you'll just have to think of Planet Vegeta Goku, and commit yourself to teleporting there.  It's more like an advanced form of teleportation, very difficult too, but I think you can do it.  You are strong enough to pull it off.  Planet Vegeta is but a memory hidden in the darkest corners of your mind.  Seek it out, and that will be your key."

"But I have no memory of Planet Vegeta Supreme Kai.  I only lived there when I was a child."

"Grasp the will to join your warrior race in their struggle for survival Goku.  And if your will is strong, your thoughts will carry you the rest of the way."

"Yeah, that's what the Queen of the Dragons told me alright.  So I trust her and I'm ready to take them on."  Goku teleported he and Shin to the check-in station where he patiently waited for further instructions.

"I only have one piece of advice for you Goku," Shin advised.  "Do not die on Planet Vegeta,  'cause if you do, your soul will be lost forever."

"Right."

"Good luck Goku.  And may fate be on your side."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's been a while since I updated this story.  Anyways, read and review….


	7. The Confrontation

**Chapter 7: The Confrontation**

"Attention all warriors!  Attention all warriors!  Proceed to your battle stations immediately!  Attention all warriors!"

The recording seemed like a faint whistle in the breeze amongst the chaos erupting on the entire planet.  Everyone was drowning in panic trying to prepare for Frieza's arrival.

"Listen, my fellow warriors…."

A voice very familiar to Goku suddenly surrounded the entire planet.

Vegeta.

"…There is no need for us to panic…"

Goku dashed through a crowd of saya-jins trying to figure out where Vegeta was located.

"… Frieza is a very strong warrior, but our race is still superior…"

"I'm picking up his energy in the northeast."

"…So today will be the day that we'll change our destiny..."

"Almost there."

"…Today will be the day that we'll regain our independence…"

Anxiously searching for his former ally, Goku accidentally collided with someone along his path.

"_Watch where you're going_!"

"_You again_!" Goku angrily retorted as he locked eyes with the saiya-jin standing in front of him.  "You were the one that held me captive at the hidden temple underground.  You were the warrior who was standing guard near the Yttrium."

"I'm not surprised that you actually remembered me Kakarott.  And to tell you the truth, I was hoping that you would."

"What?!"

"Don't tell me that you haven't figured it out yet Kakarott." The saiya-jin replied.  "Don't tell me that you still can't fully recognize my face.  Saiya-jins have a good recollection of memory, so if you think hard enough, it will soon come back to you."

He bade farewell to Goku and quickly disappeared through the crowd.

"_Hey wait!  Come back_!  Aww man, he could have shown me where exactly Vegeta is."

"Step aside people!  Elites coming through!"

Two tall, built men marched through the crowd pushing anyone in their way aside them.  Hidden in their shadows were a long line of warriors with the King and the Prince before them.

"_Vegeta_!"  Goku stretched his hand forward trying to accommodate Vegeta's attention.  However, he was soon stopped by one of the bodyguards who sent him crashing to the ground.

"I thought we said to step aside _pheasant_!  Do us a favor and keep out of the Prince's way!"

Still persistent, Goku blatantly disregarded orders and pushed the two guards aside.

"Vegeta, I need to speak with you."

"Why you insolent fool!" one of the guards cursed.

"Hold up you guys!" Vegeta interrupted.  "I know him.  Let him step forward."

By that time a huge crowd of people had gathered around the area to witness what was taking place.

"I don't know how you managed to get here without possession of the Yttrium Kakarott.  But no matter.  It doesn't make much of a difference anyways…"

"Vegeta, it is very important that you listen to me right now," Goku cut in.  "You guys have to cease this crazy plan before you rip the universe into chaos…"

"Save your breath Kakarott.""…You guys can't change the past Vegeta.  The fate of this planet was inevitable!"

"I said _quiet_!"

"Many innocent people's lives will be sacrificed by your hands.  If you don't stop now, everyone you hold dear will suffer…!"

"I said _SHUT UP_!"  Vegeta swung his hand angrily smacking Goku to the ground.  "You don't get it do u Kakarott?!"

"No, it's you who doesn't get it Vegeta!"  Goku shouted.  "I can't believe that after all these years you're still thinking only about yourself and your stupid pride.  Won't you ever grow up?!"

"Who are _you_ to judge _me_ Kakarott!"  Vegeta grabbed Goku by the collar and lifted him off the ground.  "Look around you fool!  All these people here are willing to fight.  We're not forcing them.  Look at that warrior over there."  Vegeta pointed over to his right.  "He claims he is fighting this battle for you!"

Goku opened his mouth in horror as his eyes locked with the warrior across his path.

_But why? Why is he doing all this?_ Goku thought.  _What does he possibly hope to gain?_

"Don't you recognize him yet Kakarott?  Take a good long look."

Vegeta loosened his grip on Goku causing him to collapse clumsily to the ground.  Beads of sweat trickled down Goku's face as he began to piece together his past."

It can't be him could it?  Could he really be my…? 

Goku's thoughts flashed back to his encounter with the warrior at the temple.  He tried to recollect all the events, which occurred before and after their meeting.  He gradually began to absorb what he didn't believe was true; that the saiya-jin standing way off in front of him was really and truly his flesh and blood; his biological father.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Goku asked annoyed.

"Come on warriors! " Vegeta commanded.  "Let's go!"

"_Vegeta wait_."

"I really don't have time for anymore small talk Kakarott.  We've already wasted valuable time.  Frieza will be arriving soon and we still haven't fully completed the preparations."

"You mean after all that was discussed, you're _still_ going through with that wretched plan!"

Bardock stepped forward placing his hand on Goku's shoulder.  "It's for our freedom son.  And a saiya-jin warrior never backs down from a fight."

"You still haven't even answered _my_ question," Goku remarked shrugging Bardock's hand off.   " I guess I now have no choice.  I'll have to stop you guys by force."

"No time for that now Kakarott.  Our time has already run out."  Bardock looked up towards the sky trembling unconsciously in fear.  "_He's_ already here.  Frieza has arrived."


	8. The Alliance

Chapter 8: The Alliance

"Frieza!"

"Frieza has arrived!"

An army of saiya-jin warriors dispersed through the crowd alerting all the inhabitants of Frieza's arrival. All the adults and even children dressed themselves in plated armor and waited patiently for the signal of war.

Frieza descended arrogantly from his spaceship followed by two of his faithful henchmen. They surveyed the area thoroughly before heading towards the palace courts.

"Hmm, no warm welcome?'  
With arms folded across his chest, Frieza walked down the red carpet to King Vegeta's throne area. To his surprise, he found an empty chair minus even all the place guards.

"Looks like there's no one here Lord Frieza."

"I guess not," Frieza remarked smirking evilly. "I'll just make myself comfortable then."

Frieza whisked over a few steps and hopped into the huge soft chair.

"Ha ha ha. I feel like such royalty!"

"Treasure it while you can Frieza," a crude voice interrupted, "because you won't be living in royalty for much longer."

Frieza looked ahead fiercely at the warrior angrily approaching him.

"Why Bardock, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Wasn't dying once by my hands enough for you?"

"What are you babbling about this time Frieza?"

Bardock stared at Frieza in puzzlement trying to figure out his senseless ranting. His puzzlement soon turned to fear as he gradually began to fit the pieces together.

"You're… you're not Frieza from the past are you?"

Vegeta soon came barging in to see Bardock kneeling pathetically on the floor. Following behind were his line of henchmen including Goku and his father.

"What the hell is going on around here!" Vegeta asked demandingly.

"I guess he doesn't know yet Lord Frieza."

"I guess not," Frieza replied agreeing with Zarbon.

"Know _what_!" Vegeta asked irritatedly.

"Why don't you ask you father?" Frieza suggested. "Ha ha ha. You saiya-jin monkeys are still so clueless."

"Look at him Vegeta," Bardock pointed out. "Frieza's already transformed to the fourth level."

"_And_!"

"Don't you see?" Goku interrupted. "The Frieza sitting before us is not _the Frieza_ from the past!"

"But…"

"He's right," King Vegeta continued. "And I'm not your father from the present…"

"You mean you…"

"Exactly! I am your father from the distant past."

"But what difference does it make? We're still going to go through with the plan aren't we?"

"Poor poor Vegeta. You really have no idea of what's going on do you?" Frieza remarked.

"Oh, just _shut up_!" Vegeta roared.

"Vegeta… there's a part of this plan that I deliberately forgot to mention. You see… Lord Frieza and I, we made an alliance."

"An alliance!" 

"Yes… and part of this alliance involves you and your friend."

King Vegeta turned his back to Frieza and pointed over towards Goku.

"The reason we are all here is because of that saiya-jin. In exchange for his life, we'll gain everything we've always dreamed of."

"Have you gone insane!" Bardock cut in. "That's a load of bull! You don't actually believe that bastards rubbish do you?"

"Silence! Of course I believe him. He gave me his _word_! Once that son of yours is killed, our planet will be free again."

"_You over-confident fool!"_ Bardock roared. "Our planet will be enslaved!"

"_Quiet_ Bardock!" Vegeta cut in. "No way in hell should you speak that way towards my father! Show him some respect!"

"So I should just stand here and watch as they attempt to kill my son? Is that what you're saying Vegeta? Open your friggin eyes! Don't you see… once Kakarott is dead and done for, history will permanently change forever. Kill Kakarott now, and he will cease to exist for all eternity!"

"I guess you saiya-jin monkeys have sense after all," Frieza cut in smiling smugly. "You see, I was the one who had possession of the Yttrium all along. And 'Lord Ategev' was just a tiny part of my huge diabolical plan. I had visited King Vegeta of the past and showed him a dreadful future of his demise…"

"Yes, and it was then we formed an alliance," King Vegeta continued. "To kill Kakarott in exchange for this planet."

"Okay, I got all that," Vegeta replied irately. "But what I still don't understand is where I fit in to all of this. You did say earlier that this involved _both_ Kakarott and I. Explain yourself properly father. What did you mean by that statement?"

"It's very simple," Frieza intervened. "The fate of this planet rests solely in your hands. All you have to do is eliminate Goku _Prince Vegeta_. If not, everyone on this entire planet will perish!"


	9. The Sacrifice

Chapter 9: The Sacrifice

"Kill Goku, Vegeta. Kill him now or watch your planet _die_."

Vegeta's face twisted in horror as the dreadful words poured out of Frieza's mouth. His horror soon turned to rage as Frieza gladly feasted on his growing self-pity.

"You know what you have to do Vegeta," King Vegeta advised. "Kill that low-class saiya-jin now and let's get on with life."

"No one's killing any saiya-jins around here!" Bardock intervened. "No one's killing any saiya-jins and _no one_ is killing _my_ son!"

"My my," Frieza teased. "Quite a mouth you got their Bardock. "I guess some things never change."

Frieza hopped out of King Vegeta's throne and walked over to where Bardock stood. He circled around him tauntingly scanning him scornfully from head to toe.

"Change of plans!" Frieza suddenly ordered. "I'd like you to start by kill him first instead."

Bardock poised himself for battle as Frieza urged Vegeta to make a move.

"Time's a –clicking. Better start kicking," Frieza sang as he had his way with the warriors. "Ha ha ha ha."

Everyone stood firmly and uneasily waiting for one person to betray the other. Frieza was the only one frolicking as he savored this moment of rivalry.

"I've had it!"

Everyone shifted his or her positions to accommodate the attention of the voice that broke the silence.

"If it's me you want Frieza!" Goku shouted. "Then come and get me yourself!"

"Now that won't be any fun would it?" Frieza replied calmly. "I had to make things a bit more interesting."

"Well, as you wish, things will get a lot more interesting around here Frieza," another familiar voice interrupted.

"Raditz?" 

"Seems like a part of your past will soon come back to haunt you."

"Hey look, it's another Frieza!"

The other warriors turned around in panic to see a fit full of hell erupting outside around them.

"I guess that was an error made on my part," the saiya-jin continued. "Seems like that part of your past has already arrived."

"But how could that be?" Bardock intervened. "_Two_ Friezas? Is that even possible?"

"Things couldn't get any better than this!" Vegeta commented laughing insanely. "This could be our final chance of destroying Frieza once and for all!"

"Such wasted confidence Vegeta," Frieza chuckled. "Don't you see two Friezas mean double the chances of your defeat?"

Vegeta continued to laugh insanely as Frieza rambled about these new possibilities.

"Now I would suggest you destroy Bardock and his son right now, before I _really_ decided to get angry."

"Frieza's right," Vegeta's men whispered timidly. "With two Friezas around we won't even have a chance."

"Stop whimpering you low-class fools!" Vegeta shouted. "All we'll have to do is destroy that Frieza of the past and that bastard will cease to exist forever!"

Vegeta turned to smirk at Frieza who began scowling angrily at the ground.

"It's time to say your prayers Frieza, 'cause this time you're going down for good."

"Hold up there a minute Vegeta," Goku cut in. "You gotta think this through clearly. Destroying Frieza will have drastic consequences. Killing him will mean changing our futures forever."

"I'm fully aware of that Kakarott and I'm gladly willing to take that risk."

"Even if it means erasing Bulma from you life for all eternity? Even if it means forgetting about Trunks too? You know that will happen don't you? And yet you're still willing to make that sacrifice?"

"What other choice do we have?" Raditz added.

"Yeah, we have to act now or we'll all be dead meat!" Bardock agreed.

"No one's going to make any moves around here!" Frieza shouted desperately. "Shift you stances, _any of you_, and I swear I'll blow this planet to bits!"

Frieza created a tiny energy ball at the tip of his finger glaring disgustedly at everyone before him.

"Looks like you were correct Goku," Frieza added shakily. "You want a job done properly, you just gotta do it yourself."

"So what are you going to do now Lord Frieza?" King Vegeta questioned nervously. "You're not thinking… you're not thinking of going back on our bargain are - - are you?"

Frieza whipped his tail to the side carelessly, tipping King Vegeta headfirst towards the ground.

"I have no need to keep my end of the bargain, especially since you were unable to keep the other end of yours."

Frieza pumped the red energy ball a bit larger cradling it firmly in the palm of his hand.

"I guess I'm never one to keep my promises am I?" Frieza continued. "Since I really plan on destroying everyone along with this bastard planet. You saiya-jin monkeys are nothing but a virus. And I won't rest until I eradicate every last one of you!"

Frieza threw his both hands forward effortlessly pushing the now enormous energy ball freely towards them.

"_Die Vegeta! Die Goku! Die everyone Die die die!_ Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Frieza trembled on his feet insanely unable to now control his erratic thoughts. He dropped to his knees in anguish banging his head upon the cold concrete ground.

"What's happening to me? What are you doing in my head! Leave me alone you filthy ape! Get out of my head _now!"_

"_Your time is up Frieza_," a voice simmered calmly. "_Surrender to defeat now; your reign on this plain is over…"_


	10. The Festival

Chapter 10: The Festival

"Listen attentively Goku," The Queen of the Dragons ordered calmly.

Goku gazed dreamily at the sanctuary, which spanned in everlasting white around him.

"Our time is swiftly running out," she continued. "We need to act now and we need to act fast."

Goku relaxed his head to the side slightly seeking to better view the face staring worriedly back at him. He stretched his hand a bit forward to the right, aiming to touch the beautiful woman's face.

"What's your name?" Goku asked suddenly. "You told me you were the Queen of the Dragons but you never told me your name."

The woman clasped the hand embracing her right cheek savoring the curiosity that poured out each finger.

"Very unlike you Goku; to show such interest and affection to a female you hardly know. But this is not the time nor the place, especially since there is a huge battle erupting below us."

She parted a screen before Goku visualizing an insanity surrounding Planet Vegeta. A sea of hate and anguish shrouded the entire planet into a world of chaos and utter despair.

"Is this happening now?" Goku asked terrified.

"No, but it will soon, if you don't act quickly."

The Queen of the Dragons motioned Goku towards a small altar, which suddenly appeared out of the scenery of white. Glowing upon it was a green emerald stone encased in a glass very transparent and cold.

"There are two purposes which the Yttrium was made for," she continued. "To control all time and to control all thoughts. Currently, Frieza is utilizing only one of these qualities. So now _you_ must harness the other."

The woman removed the stone from its barrier placing it snugly into Goku's hands.

"I was able to extract that property from the Yttrium and transfer its components into that green crystal-stone. Now all that's left is for you to harness its power and for you to use it to destroy Frieza."

"But…"

"You only have two hours before the Festival begins Goku. And you must return to the present with the others by then. If you don't, not only will the Yttrium be lost and tainted, but your soul will also be trapped in that era forever."

Goku stared at the jewel within his grasp, a bit timid about the responsibility before him.

"I wish you well my brave young warrior. The seven dragons will be watching over you in a place beyond the trials of time…"

"What's happening to me? What are you doing in my mind? Get out of my head _now_ you stupid ape!"

While Frieza was on bended knees battling his acerbic thoughts, the saiya-jin warriors had a skirmish of their own fending off the blast that Frieza had created.

"Nothing seems to be able to slow this thing down!" Bardock shouted.

"Yeah!" Raditz agreed. "That red demon managed to suck up all my Dynamite Mondays!"

"That's because the ball is too large you incompetent _fools_! Stand aside and let me show you how a real battle is won!"

The others flew away at a secure distance as the ball mercilessly ravished half of King Vegeta's palace.

Vegeta, who had pushed them aside earlier, was now advancing to bar the ball against his two gloved hands.

"Has he gone mad?" Raditz looked on uneasily.

"That's Vegeta, always looking for a death wish," Bardock commented.

They both continued to watch in amazement as Vegeta transformed into Super Saiya-jin two. They looked on as he effortlessly dispelled the blast, kicking it upwards towards the sky.

"Don't look away now Raditz. Here he comes," Bardock commented. "Ready to rub it in our faces I'm guessing."

Vegeta dusted his hands off cockily as he slowly descended towards the others.

He stood there silently, not saying a word, observing the damage, which had collected behind him.

Surfacing from the rubble was Goku and his father, who had Frieza huddled half-dead over him.

"Kakarott? How did you...?"

"No time to explain Vegeta. Time is running out so we have to return to the underworld right away."

"Leave?" We can't just leave! Not when there's another Frieza still out there on a rampage!"

"He's probably still hovering over our planet right now," Bardock added. "Getting ready to send us to our inevitable destruction."

"Well, we have _no time_ for that now!" Goku shouted. "The Festival is starting in about thirty minutes and we have to be back by then!"

"I don't think you heard me clearly Kakarott. I'm not leaving Planet Vegeta 'til that other Frieza is completely destroyed!"

"I'm with Vegeta," Bardock added supportively.

"So am I," Raditz solemnly agreed.

"It won't make much of a difference you guys," Goku continued pleadingly. "Once this thirty minutes is up, you guys will be trapped here forever! You'll be trapped here with no means of ever getting back! Trapped in an era that obviously doesn't belong to you.

And who knows if you guys will eventually win this battle. Don't you know it's almost impossible to change the course of history and time?"

Everyone stared at Goku in uncertainty pondering whether or not his words were precise.

"So are you guys coming?" Goku asked conclusively waiting for at least one of them to give a reply.

"Raditz, Bardock… you guys can go ahead." Vegeta finally added. "It's quite obvious to me that you're doing this in a bit of reluctance. I'll stay behind and fulfill our true destinies… to live in a world where Frieza doesn't exist, not ever."

"But how will you return to us Prince Vegeta?" Raditz asked worriedly. "Kakarott did say that there'd be no way for you to get back…"

"Worries and senseless feelings are for the weak Raditz. I'll see you guys some other time… maybe in the near future…"

Vegeta flew off in the direction of Frieza's spaceship, not looking back once to bid the others farewell.

"That's Vegeta for ya alright," Bardock commented. "As stubborn as a mule…"

Vegeta 

Goku stretched his arm forward, grasping for his ally who was now out of reach. He contemplated on taking off behind him, but was stopped in his tracks by the two warriors at his side.

"Let him be Kakarott," Bardock advised. "You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink… if that's the path he chooses… so be it."

Goku stared above him sadly as Vegeta disappeared through the clouds.

"Well let's go guys," Raditz interrupted. "No sense in wasting anymore time around here that we don't have."

"Kakarott…?"

_Farewell my friend_, Goku thought to himself unhappily as he teleported he and the others with the use of the Yttrium back to the underworld.

**B r e a k**

"…. And so we consecrate this treasure in the name of the Dragon Gods, so it shall be cleansed and holy for another five thousand generations."

The Kais council concluded the alluring Festival securing the Yttrium on the sacred altar. The seven Dragons then descended from the heavens once again concealing the orb from that underworld plain.

_Thanks again_ _Goku_, a feminine voice whispered as the burst of light finally dimmed around the massive temple. Goku was the only one able to witness the beautiful woman completely, who was now disappearing from his side.

"Great work Goku," the Supreme Kai commended. "You were able to bring the Yttrium back safe and sound."

"All that except for Vegeta," Goku replied coldly. "Some sorta hero I am and I couldn't even bring him back alive."

"Even though the planet was eventually destroyed Goku, that doesn't mean Vegeta perished as well."

Shin stared at Goku hopelessly trying to ease the sadness and doubt within his heart.

"See you later Supreme Kai."

It's no use trying to deny it. Vegeta probably perished on Planet Vegeta and it was all because of me. I should have tried harder to convince him that fighting that battle wasn't the best solution. However, nothing could stop the pride of a saiya-jin especially one with a pride as big as his…

"_Gallick GUN!"_

"_Vegeta?"_

Goku turned around swiftly expecting to be greeted by the proud saiya-jin's face. Instead, he was greeted by thin air and yellow clouds which surrounded the bounds of snake way.

_Oh Vegeta, I hope you're somewhere out there… living within the boundaries of another time. And if you are, I promise that I will find you and bring you back still cocky and sound…._

"Gallick GUN!" 

Vegeta fought off an army of Frieza's henchmen as he struggled his way to the enemy's spaceship.

"_Blast_ you Kakarott for abandoning me in this forsaken era!" He shouted as energy blasts rained incessantly upon him.

"King Vegeta? What a pleasant surprise. Wasn't expecting you to be the one to try to defeat me."

"I'm not King Vegeta you babbling buffoon! And I'm not going to try to; I _will_ destroy you!"

Frieza laughed furiously at the warrior's arrogance forming an enormous energy ball at the tip of his finger.

"Very honorable for the king bee to make an entrance, so he can go down nobly with the rest of his hive. Ha ha ha!"

"Oh just shut up!"

Vegeta braced himself sturdily as Frieza prepared to commence his attack.

"Die monkeys! Die!"

Frieza plunged the energy ball behind Vegeta and savored the sight of the blast ravishing the planet mercilessly.

"Sweet victory."

He hopped back into his spaceship contentedly when every last bit of the planet was completely destroyed.

"Zarbon, Dodoria…"

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

"Set course for Planet Mirage…"

"I don't think so," a husky voice interrupted.

"Not you again! I watched you die with that wretched planet!"

"Well, I guess your eyes deceived you once again _Lord_ Frieza… and now I'll show no mercy as I make you and your men suffer, for the atrocity that you have now caused…!"

**B r e a k**

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed. This was one of my first stories. A very old one at that and I honestly, at that time, thought it was great. But after some years of writing I realized it wasn't all that. But I submitted the old chapters any way. I don't think I will ever do a Dragonball Z fic again unless I am really inspired.

Thanks AGAIN!


End file.
